Help!
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is kidnapped. She won't be seen again for a while. Will her next photo be the photo that saves her? Or will it be the photo at her funeral? Rated M for mention of Rape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Full Summary:Emily goes missing and everyone flips out trying to find her. The only problem is they think it's the Nighlok who did this and focus too much on the nighlok. Once the nighlok find out they use this to their advantage. But who did Kidnap Emily? Warning: Don't continue reading this story if you get queasy easily. Mentions of Rape.

Emily

I can't believe it's been 2 weeks of this abuse.

_2 weeks ago_

_Emily was walking down to the ice cream parlor because the team had a surpise for her. She didn't have her samuraizer but she didn't care. It was supposed to be fun! A car swerved around the corner. I froze and stared at the car. It looked familiar. 3 teenagers came out of the car. They grabbed me and forced me in the car. I was forced to sleep. When I woke up I was in some kind of room. _

I was now lying on the dirt floor. I was scared out of my mind right now. I wish my friends and family would find me already! I dropped my favorite bracelet too! Phooey!

I backed up against the wall. It was cold. Drake came in. He smiled at me.

I looked in his hand and saw he had a tray in it. He put it down on the floor. He walked over to me. He started to hit me. I don't know what's worse. The fact he knows me from like 3rd grade and we were friends or the fact he is the master of this plan.

He pulled me off the ground and out the door. We kept walking till we reached a door. He opened it and it revealed a bed with handcuffs. He put me on the bed after taking off my clothes. He grabbed a camera and took pictures. He then took of his clothes and layed down with me. He then raped me. I felt helpless. I groaned in pain which made him smile more.

He got up and got me dressed again. I was bleeding still. He brought me back to my room. I passed the tray and it had a sliver of meat, some milk that looked expired, bread, and a piece of lettuce. I ate everything but the milk and bread. They were expired and stale.

I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Drew, Drakes twin brother, starring at me. He looked sorry. He came over and grabbed me. He pulled me outside. He pulled me into a shed. For the next 3 years. That's my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayden

Emily still hasn't shown up. It's been 3 weeks. Almost a month. Her family hasn't seen her. We are suspects and so are her parents. We have actually been monitored. It makes it hard to fight but eventually the police found out why we left the house at least 8 times a week. They said they won't keep us restricted to the house but they want a check in. They have set up webcams in the house too. We actually asked. Anyway to get them to focus more over on Emily.

We were still looking. The nighlok have realized we are one short and ask. We always said she was sick. Now though it's too hard. She should be home. If she is missing I don't want to add nighloks to her pain. I wondered, where is she? Where? Emily please.

Emily

I kept banging on the wall. It was scary. I was alone. I looked around the room. I was crying. I wanted to be home. I wanted my friends. I wanted Serena. I started to depend on Drake. I needed to. I had no way else to.

The day I remember most is the day my….my name changed.

From this point forward, till I am saved my name has been changed.

"You can't be Emily anymore. We have to change your name. I am being nice and letting you pick." I remember him saying.

I decided the name from things to give me hope. I know Drake and Drew never got good grades and were sort of dumb. I chose names that gave me hope. Names that meant hope to me. Names that if anyone heard they will think of me. Of hoping. And if I was lucky they'd connect the two points. Amelia.

"Amelia. Amelia Bridget."

Amelia as my first name. Bridget as my middle. He made my last name as Eren.

Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren. Amelia Bridget Eren.

No

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily Ann Pirtle.

Emily. Amelia. Emelia.

Jayden please. Please save me.

Help!

He looked at me.

For the next years this is my life. My life as Amelia Bridget Eren.

Emily is just a memory.

Just a memory…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily Amelia

I woke up in my shed. It has been a while since I had human contact with anyone other than Drake or Drew. I had been trained. I had a schedule:

8:00-Wake up

8:15-8:20-Get ready

8:25-Be in the house

8:30-9:30- make Breakfast

9:30-9:50-Eat

9:50-11:50-Start cleaning

11:50-12:30-Make lunch

12:30-Eat

1:00-3:00-pleasure Drake

3:00-6:00-Pleasure Drew

6:00-6:30-Cook dinner

6:30-7:00-Eat

7:00-8:00-clean up

8:00-8:05-Go back to shed

8:05-8:10-Change

8:10-Go to bed

It's been a few years now. I have a digital clock. It has been about 6 years. In that time I have given birth to twins and a daughter.

My oldest is Logan. She has brown hair like Drake and has my eyes. She is skilled in arts and crafts. She is Drew's child. He treats her with love and compassionate. Not in the sexual way. She is 6

The middle child is Abby. Her full name is just that. Abby Veronica Eren. She has blonde hair and my eyes. She is Drake's Child. She is skilled in playing instruments that Logan made and singing. She is identical twin sister to Ally. She is 3

The youngest is Ally. Her full name is Ally Caroline Eren. She has flowing blonde hair and my eyes. She is also Drake's Child. She is skilled in writing and making up little stories for her sisters. She is 3.

The girls' father would take them out during the day. Only one of them would go. The other watches me.

I finished my chores and went back to the shed. I saw my girls laying in bed. They seemed weak and tired. The signs. I sighed and hugged them. The twins were asleep so I walked over to Logan. She sat up and I sat on her bed.

"Mom. Why do our dads treat us different?" She asked.

"Well. Your dad doesn't care about…It's a long story. It dates back 6 years ago. Let's just say none of us should be here." I said. She nodded and layed down. I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw a note. I read it carefully. They will be gone till tonight. Something about a meeting with a friend. I woke the girls up and led them into the house. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? I need help. I am…" I was about to say my name but I haven't said it for the last few years. Logan looked at me and grabbed it.

"That was my mom. Her name is Emily Anne Pirtle. I am her daughter." She continued with telling the operator our address. She stayed on the phone till the cops came. She hung up and smiled at me. I hugged her. How did she know?

"How did you?" I asked.

"I saw your name on the diary you hide from me and my sisters. I didn't tell. I figured it was important or else you wouldn't hide it. I also saw the posters. We just got to get rid of the red hair." She explained. I hugged her tightly. We got into the car.

"Mommy. Daddy." Ally muttered.

"Daddy won't hurt you anymore." I said. She smiled. We rode till we got to the hospital. I layed in a hospital bed. My girls were just fine. They wanted to check me. I heard familiar voices. In came running Jayden and everyone.

I remember writing my name on a piece of paper. I was scared to say it. It was like I was under some spell. If I say it I will break the curse. I just cant bring myself to say it. Or say anything for that matter.

"EMILY!" They shouted. I waved. They hugged me tight. I searched the room. Where did the girls go?

I got up and looked in the hallway. I saw them at the water bubbler. I smiled at Logan. She came back in. I picked up Ally and Abby. They looked at me in confusion. I nodded at Logan.

"My name is Logan. Logan Jane, These are my sisters Abby and Ally. Abby Veronica and Ally Caroline. This is our mother." Logan said.

I nodded.

Jayden came over and smiled.

He came closer and I flinched.

Logan looked at Jayden.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Jayden. This is Kevin, Mike, And Mia. She is our friend. We been searching for her for the last 6 years. " Jayden said.

Logan nodded slowly. I gave her the re-assuring nod.

"Where is my baby sister!" I heard Serena shout playfully. I mentally laughed. I put Ally and Abby down. I went into the hallway and saw my mom and dad. Serena was with them. She looked so grown up. I ran to them and hugged them.

I led them back to the hospital room. I layed back down. I felt weak.

A few days later I would be released to my friends and family.

Authors Note: So today is my last day of math MCAS. I have MCAS next week again for science. Really funny story: I looked at the clock thinking it would be about 8:57 and I was correct. I was on my second to last open response so I went to get some water. I came back and sat down. It was now about 9. I started to doodle in my student test booklet (not the answer one) and started to think of plots. I handed in my book at 10:00 and realized I forgot to finish the open responses but came up with so many plots and twists. My teacher was like…"Why did you doodle and write? You were supposed to finish these Open Reponse questions." So I grabbed the book and jotted down random answers. So yea. My teacher was really strange at times and punched objects….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

I finally got home. I was driving with my mom and dad. Serena was with us and so were my girls. I was practically falling asleep. I saw my sister smile at me, happily, before giving in to the exhaustion. I just hoped Logan still had the journal.

Serena

After Emily fell asleep we continued driving.

She didn't sleep talk but she was shaking. She moaned and screamed like she ws in pain. Whenever we tried to hold her, to calm her down, she would freak out still sleeping.

We arrived at the Shiba house again. Everyone was still living there. They wouldn't leave each other till Emily came home. We pulled into the parking lot. I saw everyone sitting on a bench outside. They looked nervous. Emily's hasn't talked. (I typed talked and then my tv said it. Strange…. It was the exact sentence too!)

I woke Emily up. She stretched and yawned. We got her out of the car.

"Logan. Can you grab that bag beside your mom?" My mom asked.

Logan smiled and nodded. She grabbed the bag and hopped out of the car. I grabbed Abby. My dad grabbed Ally. Emily was breathing deeply. She started to hold her head. She looked like she was in pain. She wouldn't scream. I bent down to her. By now they noticed.

"Emily? Em! You okay!" We practically shouted.

Logan glanced at her.

"She looks dizzy. I hold my head when I am dizzy too. I do that!" She said pointing to Emily. Why wouldn't she talk?

"Emily. You need to speak." Jayden pleaded.

She looked up at us and smiled a faint smile. Then she shook her head as if saying no.

"Emily please. We need to hear your voice. We need to know your okay!" Mike pleaded.

She looked at Ally and Abby and smiled. She then looked at Logan and smiled more. She then nodded at Logan. Logan shook her head.

"I am not doing it. You need to speak. Even if it hurts." Logan encouraged. I sighed.

Time skip

Emily has been going to therapy. Emotional therapy. She started to talk but in little sentences. Today the therapist asked for us to ask Emily about the kidnapping. The therapist doesn't want her to be scared. They are still trying to locate her kidnappers because she won't tell. The property name was under a name of a person who is dead for years. Years before Emily was taken.

Emily came back from her therapy. She requested to go alone. She is scared of us every now and then. I been sleeping at the Shiba house a lot more. She always tried to hide certain things from us. Logan would show us her journal every now and then. I can't read it without crying. The page had wet spots on it. She had pages that were ripped out. I saw many things. I saw Emily terrified in the corner of a room. I saw Emily freaking out. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but only 30 words can paint you a picture. I am getting a very clear details, one right now about my sister's life in captivity.

I watched as my sister got beaten. As she got pregnant, The day her name was changed, The day her life was broken, The day the girls were born with details. This was very scary.

"Ser?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts. She didn't feel comfortable with saying our whole names so we each have nicknames.

"Oh. Yes Emmy?" I asked.

She seemed to zone out.

"Em?" I asked. She snapped in.

"Iya?" She asked.

Mia. Emily calls her Iya. Mia and I get really close. She is scared of the boys. I thought she was strong. I thought no matter what happened she would always never be knocked down.

"She is in the room. Emily. All of us have to talk later. Okay?" I said. She nodded and left.

I smiled thinking about my sister being back home.

Time Skip

"Emily. You need to tell us. Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"Nnn! Nn!" She cried out holding her knees to her chest. She was saying No but refused to say it.

"Emily. You need to. They won't hurt you!" I snapped at her.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Emily. I want to protect you. I want-" She cut me off.

"Tect? Oo ver tected ee. Un vv oo id. Yi ded oo ll. Oo et ee nn" She tried. (Translation: Protect? You never protect me. None of you did! I needed you all! You let me down!)

I sighed. She was right. She needed us and we weren't there for her.

"Iy ee? Iy id ee nap ee. Iy ad ife!" (translation: Why me? Why did he kidnap me? I had a life!

"It's not your fault. It's whoever kidnapped you. That's why we need you to tell us. We need to make sure they are in trouble." Jayden explained.

"den! DEN! AY! Ed!" She screamed. (Translation: Jayden! Jayden! Away! Scared!)

He backed away from her. All the boys did. Even Ji. The females remained in place.

"Em. Can you tell us?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Okay. Mom I know you made me promise to not tell unless you did first if we were ever found but they are hurt seeing you like this. It was Drake and Drew Uler. They kidnapped her. Drew is my father. Drake is their father." Logan said with tears.

I called the police number and gave them the identities. They were tracked down and found hours later.

Emily just needs to recover.

Emily

I was screaming on the inside. I couldn't speak. I couldn't be with the boys. I know they won't hurt me but I feel sick around any boys. I felt sick around the doctors. I even asked to see his degrees.

I'm hopeless.

I decided I can trust them. I decided they won't hurt me. Just stop being so nervous Emily!

"I….blame….myself" I said slowly.

"Emily! It's not your fault! It's Drake and Drew's. They shouldn't have kidnapped you. I mean you practically cry at night from nightmares and act like your on a schedule. They made you to expect certain things. They made it so you will never adjust back to a normal life." Jayden said from afar. I looked at the clock. It was 11 o clock. I got up and started to clean.

"Exactly!" Mike shouted scaring me. I flinched. I cried. I wasn't facing them.

"Don't cry mommy." I heard Abby and Ally say. I sighed. I continued cleaning while they tried to stop me.

I kept cleaning and cleaning. I then started to cook lunch. I finished lunch and started to eat. There are so many things that are scaring me right now. I feel like they will attack again. I need to press charges. They took my life. I fell asleep the next night. I had a nightmare. I remember screaming for help and no one would come. I shouted for Jayden and everyone. But no one came. I got beaten for talking. I can't talk. I just…I can't!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily

I need help. I need help. I need help. I need help. I nee- No I don't. I am too scared to talk and when I do no one barely understands me. I don't need help. I wasn't kidnapped. I been living here this whole time. I was just in a coma. My daughters were adopted. Drew and Drake didn't take me. Just please say this is a coma!

I woke up and got ready for the day. I put on clothes and went out to start breakfast. I made breakfast with no talking.

"So is she pressing charges?" I heard Kevin ask.

"Nnn!" I shouted. They sighed.

"At least Emily is safe. I will personally kill them if they ever touch her again." Jayden said. I sighed.

"You are pressing charges!" Serena urged.

I shook my head fast.

I started to write down why:

-I was too scared

-I can't even speak

-I don't want to see them

-Serena, Please don't make me!

I handed her the note. She sighed and nodded.

I just wish I did…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: How much time do I have on my hands? I think I have a problem since I wrote 3 chapters today! I thought this would be an interest twist to emphasize how much she was hated at school.

Emily

(some time has passed since she refused to press charges. She has spoken more than shortened)

I was sleeping peacefully. My old room. The girls were there. I felt like I was being shifted. I thought it was my little Abby or Ally. Logan slept by herself a lot but does lay with me too.

I felt cold wind against my body. I started to grab blankets but couldn't find them. I was put back down. I felt something being thrown over me. I then felt something being layed on me. I started to wake up slightly. I saw blonde hair. Bright blonde hair. One of the twins. I felt like I was in my room and went back to bed. I heard people shouting my name. I was about to get up when I felt someone spray a gas. I fell to sleep peacefully.

When I woke up I was tied up. That wasn't the worst part. I was naked!

In came Camron. The school's tomboy. She has brunette hair and green eyes. She still manages to get boy's attention.

I looked to my right and saw my daughter naked. I couldn't tell which one of them. I looked to my left and saw my oldest daughter naked. I am afraid to look behind me. I feel like I will see the other twin.

"Hello slut." Cam said evily.

"Why did you abduct me! I am a lady! You are a lady! That's just….Wrong!" I snapped.

I may not have done anything last time but I will this time.

"OWW!" I screamed. I kept screaming. I started to hear pounding coming from upstairs. Then entered Drake and Drew. Drake had a devious smile on his face. I gulped. He came over and grabbed Logan. He took her to another room. I noticed she was passed out.

"LOGAN!" I shouted. She started to wake up and scream. She was scared. I tried to get up but Cam held me down. "LOGAN!" I screamed in pain. Then 6 familiar faces entered.

Serena

Mike

Kevin

Mia

Ji

And Jayden. They all had an evil smirk on their face.

"Hello Emily. Prepare for another round of pregnancy." The men said. I cried.

Authors Note: Oh nos! So what do you think is going on here? I gave hints in chapter 2.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

I saw something in their eyes. It scared me. Mike and Kevin grabbed a twin. Jayden grabbed me. He took me to another room. From there I was raped. Then Jayden gave me something to drink. He left me outside with the girls….naked.

Jayden

We finally found the car Emily had been kidnapped in. We saw 4 objects. More like people. We ran over after noticing who they were. Emily, Logan, Abby, and Ally.

Emily saw us and started to mentally freak out. I took my coat off and put it on her. Kevin gave Abby his coat and Mike gave Ally hers. Mia handed over hers to Logan.

We got them in the car and took them home. Emily ran to her room with the kids. A few minutes later they came out dressed. They returned our coats and Emily was crying. I stepped closer to try and figure out why.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Y-You raped me!" She shouted. She got up and ran out. The girls followed her.

I got up but Serena stopped me.

"Obviously she is scared of you guys more than ever. I want you to hide. We will get them." Serena said. I nodded and sat back down. Anything to save Emily. We started to hide and Emily came back inside being carried by Serena and Emily. Her daughters followed.

"Let me go! You all helped kidnapped me! Just take me back!...I want to go back" She muttered the last part. I stood up immediately.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"No Emily. We aren't going to let you go!" Serena scolded.

They tied her up and set her n the couch.

"Why do you want to go back?" Mike asked.

"It was the only place….It was the only place I felt cared about. It was the only place I felt- Look I don't have to explain it to you!" With that she tried to escape the rope around her body.

She started to have a seizure.

She fell to the ground. Ji called 911 and we tried to calm her down.

The ambulance took her by a gurney. We got in the ambulance and rode to the hospital. We got to the hospital.

Time skip

Emily hasn't spoken in 2 months. She has tried to escape many times. We have found her many time trying to go back. We found out from the hospital she had a strange drink in her stomach and we are finding a way to get it out safely.

We have just figured out why she wants to go back. She ingested fluid so she will want to be back. She will want to stay with them forever. I Know the nighlok are to blame. It just is what it is. She is getting the cure today. Ji came up with the cure.

Meanwhile Emily freaks out and doesn't speak. She has seizures and gets sick. Yet she never speaks. I don't know why she cries at night or runs away from us. I don't know why she is afraid of us. She can only be around her girls without freaking out.

Authors Note: So I may not keep this plot if I don't come up with plans. I mean this chapters plot. I may change it at any point but I will keep you updated. I can't think straight today. I am starting to get bullied again for protecting my friend. Then new girl. Everyone is mean to her and she tries to fit in but can't. They are bullying me because it was about to get physical and then the assistant principle walked by. I got out of the corner I was in, behind my friend next to my other friend and in front of the bullies, and ran up to her. I told her about the fight that was about to turn physical and she stopped it. Let's start at the beginning.

My friend approaches me and my other friends. She is the new girl and starts to talk to us. We been talking to each other for a while. Then the girl, who used to bully me, and her friends come up to us and starts yelling at my friend (the new girl) and the argument begins. Then the bully starts saying "Why are you friends with them! (implying to us) I can treat you better! I will care for you!" (while doing a baby cradle movement.

My friend replies "They already treat me the best. They treat me better than you! They trust me. They respect me. That is all I want!" I noticed the bully starts to clench her fists and at that moment I got the assistant principle. She stopped the fight and one of the other girls who weren't involved starts yelling at me and calling me names. I started to tell her off (without swears) and eventually I got back to my friends. My friend (the new girl) was almost crying and I am freaking out because I felt like I was going to get punched after school. Luckily I have an older sister. But that whole day I spent protecting my friend. I walked her to classes, I gave her help, I made sure she was okay constantly (I think she may have gotten annoyed at that but oh well) Now I am stuck getting bullied for protecting my friend. So I may not update the next few days. I hate how much rumors can ruin someones life. The rumor wasn't even true about her. They didn't even ask! I find this unfair ! Like badly! I know though I will be there for her. I won't leave her just because of a rumor. If you agree this is unfair then I encourage you to ignore rumors. Go to the source and ask. I been accused of something and no one asked me about it. I ended up loosing a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (seems like just yesterday I was at chapter 1….)

Emily

I been going to therapy. It's scary there. It freaks me out every time. It's not because there are a lot of boys there. That plays in but that is not why I am scared. I can't speak. If I do then 'bad' things will happen is how my therapist put it.

Jayden

Emily is very freaked out. She comes home from therapy scared. She doesn't want to be here or there. She doesn't want to be anywhere. Today we were meeting with her therapist without Emily. It was just a checkup on her.

We arrived at the therapists office.

"You must be friends of Emily. Come in." The therapist, Dr. Sullivan, greeted. We went into her office.

"Emily talks about you guys all the time. When she isn't screaming at least. She screams from when boys enter to try and get her not afraid of boys. She doesn't talk much but says things nonstop about well…I am not supposed to tell you. Meanwhile Emily is healing properly. I recommend you send her in here more frequently. Also spend some time away from her. She is starting to feel like she needs to rely on you for everything. She won't do things normal teenage girls will do. She says she is waiting for someone. Which is one of you. So spend some more time away from her and send her in a lot more and she will be healed faster. She needs to learn that you won't be there always." She said.

"That's the thing. We let her get kidnapped twice. The first time none of us was with her. The second we were foolish to not think they'd come back. She should now we will be there for her always." I said sternly.

"It's not that. I mean let her make her own meal. Let her go outside by herself. Let her do things on her own and by herself. This way she will not feel helpless. She is used to being treated like a child. Always under supervision, has to go out with someone else. She is afraid. She needs to not be afraid of basic human things. Don't let her fall back into the cycle. That schedule is what made her busy all the time. All that is missing is Drew, Drake, and pleasure hours. She needs to learn that she shouldn't be afraid of a bed or afraid of going outside. She shouldn't be afraid of leaving her kids at home with 4 males in the house. Just send her in more for the next year or more and spend some time away from her. Okay?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded. We all nodded. I just hope Emily will be okay.

Emily

Someone came inside! I been hiding out in the cupboard for hours. The girls were sleeping. They were tired. I put a baby monitor in there so if I heard something I can go and check.

"Emily!?" I heard Jayden shout. I opened the cupboard slowly. I stood up. Mia approached me. I flinched. She held her arms out and I studied them. I nodded and she hugged me.

"We won't hurt you." She whispered.

I nodded.

She let go and the others approached me slowly. I felt my heart beating faster and my mind racing. I started to breathe faster. I wrapped my arms around my body and my legs closer together. They backed away and I breathed slower. I saw disappointment on their faces.

"Emily. The therapist ordered you go in much more. She ordered we spend more time away from you. So you can overcome your fear." Jayden said.

I started to freak out. Didn't they know?

My therapist, Dr. Uler, mother to Drake and Drew, brings her sons in and let's them rape me. Dr. Sullivan didn't exist anymore in that office. It was all a cover for her name. I used to go to Dr. Sullivan but Dr. Uler got her fired. She got a job some where else and I wasn't allowed to switch. I couldn't speak so how could I tell them? I wanted to tell them but I couldn't write it or speak it. They would find out and do worse things to me. Like death.

Authors Note: So usually when I go to sleep I think about the next chapter of a story I would be currently writing. But instead I went to sleep to beach sounds and thinking about 2 new stories I came up with. When I got onto the computer I didn't expect to cram this much out. But then I re-read the last chapter and tried to think. Then I thought I had her go to therapy but she still wouldn't talk. She also had requested to go alone. So I figured she should be afraid of her therapy doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors Note: So sorry about the late update. Been busy and now I am home from school.

Jayden

We got Emily to sleep. She hasn't been sleeping a lot. She has been going to therapy more and more but isn't getting better.

I grabbed the mail and shuffled through. I saw an invitation addressed to Emily. I opened it since it was from her therapy office.

On the front it said:

You Are Cordially Invited To….

On the Inside:

Emily Anne Pirtle, You are invited to a sleepover with other kidnap victims this Saturday for a week. There will be other kidnap victims to help you get over any fears.

Hope to see you there,

Dr. Sullivan

I called the others and we all agreed she should go. We will have to keep the girls here.

I hung it on the fridge and rsvped for Emily. Just tomorrow she will be healing faster.

Emily

I can hear them talking about sending me somewhere. I let the sleep over power me.

The Next Morning

I woke up to see Mia packing something. I snapped my fingers to get her attention. I pointed to the bag.

"Oh that. You are going to a sleepover. The therapist sent an invitation and we all think you should go. It will be you and some other kidnapped victims that have been saved. No problem should go wrong. I mean you will be supervised and you can get help recovering with the other victims. You will be all right." Mia explained.

I got up quickly and started to look around. I needed to find the location of this said sleepover.

I ran out and looked for anything. I saw something on the fridge and ran. I looked at the card and opened to reveal the location.

Dr. Ulers house. Just great. I think I need to tell. But who?

I looked around quickly and saw everyone coming in to the dining room connected to the kitchen. I looked at their faces debating who to tell. I came across the faces of Logan, Abby, Ally, and Jayden.

The car came and picked me up. It was around night time. When we got to the place I saw 3 other people. I saw Drake, Drew, and Dr. Uler. Then another girl. She looked about my age.

"Hi. My name is Melanie. What's yours?" She asked.

"Emily." I muttered softly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Emily is mine. Melanie is yours." I heard Drew say.

Drew patted the bed and Drake took Melanie to another room and Dr. Uler went to her room. I got up slowly and layed down on the bed. He then proceeded to rape me. He and Drake did this to me whenever I went to therapy. Their mother put a bed in a secluded room. Since it is a one person office she doesn't care if I scream. Maybe next time I go I will take Jayden or Mia. Mia. I will take Mia.

The next Morning

I woke up and everyone was asleep but Melanie and I. We got up and ran to our homes. I ran inside my house and saw them around the table eating. They looked at me. They were clearly confused.

"Emily?" They asked.

"Rape." I muttered for the first time in months.

"Emily? Did you just talk?" Mia asked happily. I nodded slowly. I am not doing that for a week.

"Rape." I repeated.

"Rape? What are you saying Emily? What do you mean?" Mike asked.

I pointed towards the card.

"Rape." I repeated again.

"You are raped there?" Kevin asked.

I nodded.

He grabbed the card and ripped it.

"You won't be there again." Mike said.

I nodded.

A week later.

I decided to head towards the therapy office. They kept following me fast trying to get me to come back.

I ran in and straight into the office. I heard the doro close.

"Emily! Do you know how much trouble you got me in! You made my sons really upset!" She raised her hand to hit me but they came running in.

They ran over and grabbed her arm before she can hit me. Jayden punched her. I grabbed Mia and showed her the room with the bed. It had pictures of naked teenage girls on the wall. She immediately called 911. Once they arrived I felt safe. It was strange. I didn't feel safe with my friends but the men in uniform I did.

Authors Note: This is not the ending. She does need to recover from horror and lots more of side effects of physical, emotional, and mental stress trauma.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily

I was meeting up with Melanie and her kids, Josh, Kate, Liam, Miley, and Natalie. Josh, Kate, and Liam are triplets. Miley and Natalie are twins.

I arrived at the Café holding Logan's hand. In the stroller was Abby and Ally. Miley and Natalie was the twins age and Josh Kate and Liam were Logan's. She was being held in the basement this whole time. She was smiling as I appeared. The kids colored while we talked.

"Well…they are finally in jail." I muttered.

"Yea. Thank god!"

We talked a little bit more than I headed home. On my way home a nighlok appeared.

"Ooh! Yellow! She is finally healthy!" It said.

Healthy? I was missing not sick!

I started to kick and screams as he tried to grab me forcefully. My body was aching. He covered my nose and mouth and started to spray a gas. I saw everything get blurry. Then I felt my head being smashed against a tree. I then saw bright lights.

"Is she okay?" I heard a mystery voice ask.

"She will be just fine. She may have lost her memory may have major headache and dizziness. So how did she cause this?" Someone asked.

"She fell down some stairs." Another voice said. I couldn't open my eyes.

"Why is she not waking up?" A voice added.

"Well in her X-rays she appears to have a very big pressure on her skull. It will take a little bit for her to regain consciousness" one of the voices said.

I started to open my eyes to reveal strange 8 faces.

I screamed.

"Emily. Relax. It's us!" 6 of the faces said.

"And exactly who is 'us'? And who is Emily?" I asked.

"Emily? Do you know when your birthday is?" A person with a clipboard asked.

"Who is Emily?" I asked.

"You're Emily." A white male with brownish hair said.

"Emily. I sort of like that name." I said in a soft voice.

"Emily do you remember anything? What's the last thing you remember?" A african American male asked.

"Umm….this." I said.

"Well then. We will have to keep her under observation. Is there any events we need to know of?" The lady with a clipboard asked.

"She has been kidnapped twice. And she has uhh…been raped." The Asian lady said.

I been kidnapped? More importantly I been raped?! Wait what's raped? What is kidnapped? What is anything? Who are they?

Two little girls with blonde hair and 1 slightly older girl with brunette hair came running in.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" They stopped in front of me.

"We want pudding and they say we can't have any!" The older looking one said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"These are your kids. This is Logan. These two are identical twins named Abby and Ally. Their full names are Logan Jane Pirtle, Abby Veronica Pirtle and Ally Caroline Pirtle. They are 6 and 3 years old." The teenage boy in a green jacket said (Mike)

"Alright. Well how about you eat these." I said gesturing to the cans of un-opened pudding cups. They grabbed them and started to eat.

I figured I should be nice to them. They can't hurt me. They are only kids.

"One question." I asked.

They nodded.

"What is raped and what is kidnapped? AND WHO ARE YOU!" I snapped.

"I am Jayden and rape is well….we don't need to explain that. Just know that it is very bad."

"I am Mike"

"I am Mia."

"I am Kevin."

"I am Serena. Your older sister."

"I am Ji."

"Addy!" (Abby)

"Owwy!" (Ally)

"So them 3 are my kids…She is my older sister….How are we related." I said pointing.

"We are friends." Jayden said.

"Where are my parents? Where is their father or my boyfriend or husband." I asked.

"Our parents are at home. And uhh…Their father is in jail. He kidnapped you twice. The first time after you didn't testify so they never got thrown in jail. The second time too. Then you went to a sleepover and they again raped you. They took pictures and everything of you naked. Then you escaped and we learned the therapist you were seeing was the boys mother and then they all got arrested because you were getting raped in her office. Then you went to meet up with a friend….you fell down some stairs and we called 911 and got you to the hospital. So he is in jail. Both of them." Kevin explained. I nodded slowly.

"I hate not remembering." I muttered.

"Don't be sad. Be happy!" The little girls said.

"Yea mom. Don't be sad. You have us and you can forget aobut those nightmares. You get to not relive things and re-meet people." The oldest said.

The girls climbed up and hugged me.

"You guys must really care about the old Emily. Huh?" I said.

"Yeah well, to be honest you barely spoke because you were afraid and got more scared every time you go to therapy. You never spoke or told us about anything. So we never knew. Just maybe we should hae paid more attention. Or else you wouldn't be sitting in this bed." Jayden said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Xandred

"Master. The deed is done. The girl won't remember making her easier prey." One of my nighloks said. I nodded.

"I will send the clones." The other nighlok said. I nodded. Just soon I will have the red ranger in the palm of my hands. And the little yellow will be bait." I explained. They then ran off to do their deeds.

Emily

I was being released today. To whom I don't know. I can't remember them. I know I should but I can't bring myself to recall them. I just can't!

I heard a knock at my door. "Jack?" I asked. He visited often.

Then someone not Jack walked in. 2 people. Both boys.

"Hello Emily. Are you hurt?" One of the boys asked. I naturally hugged my knees to my chest and started to cry silently.

"I guess that's a yes." The other said. They came closer and they stroked my hair.

"Mommy! We here you." I heard the little girls shout.

They came running in.

"Daddy!" They shouted happily. Wait these boys are supposed to be in jail. Kyle told me they should be in jail!

"GET AWAY!" I shouted.

"Emmy!" The two teenage boys shouted shocked.

"Emily!" I head Jack, Kyle, Miles, and Maya shout from the door.

Jack punched one of the boys and Miles got the other.

"Remind me to not make you mad." I said.

They nodded slowly.

"Can I leave now? Please! The food here is gross." I said.

They smiled and nodded.

"Jack, can you grab my clothes. At least I think those are my clothes." I said.

"Jayden. And sure." Jack. I mean Jayden said.

"Miles? Can you grab my shoes?" I asked.

"Mike and sure." He said. I rolled my eyes. Will I ever get their names right. At least I get the first letter right!

They handed me my clothes and shoes. I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I am finally leaving! Freedom!

I left the bathroom and looked at them with a frown. Why couldn't I remember them? Why?

I saw the teenage boys were gone. That was strange. Jason grabbed my hand and we all left. I got in the car. We arrived at a house and we walked in. I looked around.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Emily." Jayden said._

"_Oh…Hey Jayden." I said._

"_Emily. I need to ask you something." Jayden said._

"_Yes Jayden?" I asked._

"_Are you joining us on the trip to Balls and Pins Bowling Alley?" He asked._

"_Sure. Just let me get dressed." I said running off to my room._

Present

"Emily. You okay?" Someone said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Balls and Pins Bowling Alley." I muttered.

"Wait…You remember that?" Jarred asked.

"Yea. When was that?" I asked.

"A few weeks before you went missing the first time." He said slowly looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:06 P.M. Why?" Melissa asked.

I looked around and started to clean up.

"Not this again!" Matt groaned.

I grabbed some of the dishes and started to clean them.

"Emily. Whatcha' doin?" Matt said.

"Cleaning. Why?" I asked still scrubbing the dishes.

"You don't have to clean. You're not on that schedule anymore. You're not kidnapped." Kurt said.

"Oh umm….Okay…" I said slowly.

I put the sponge and plate down and looked around for something to do. I saw something yellow moving on the floor.

I screamed.

"Emily. You okay!" Johnny screamed coming into the kitchen.

I pointed to the ape like object.

He went over and picked it up. He came over and put it on my shoulder.

"This is your Ape-Zord. He is your closest buddy. He missed you for a long time." Justin said.

"Oh….." I said.

I saw the girls on the couch watching T.V.

I walked over and saw they were watching a show with a purple and green dinosaur dancing and singing. What does Emily show her kids?

I looked around and stumbled across the stack of books.

I ran to them and started to look at them.

Boring!

I started to look through some pictures on the shelf.

I saw a girl sitting happily on a bench. That was me!

I smiled as a memory returned.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Emily! Smile for the picture!" Jayden had shouted._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because we need a happy picture of you" They explained. I sighed and smiled._

Present

I smiled.

They did care.

I looked at the time and went outside to find my shed.

I came back inside from not seeing it.

"Wheres the shed?" I asked.

"Shed?" They asked. I nodded.

"You know. The Shed I sleep in?" I said.

Jake grabbed my hand and started to lead me to a room.

"Gross! I am not making out with you! I only do that for safety. Only to Drew and Drake!" I shouted trying to escape.

"Em! I am not trying to make out with you! This is your bedroom!" He said with a laugh.

"Not funny!" I scolded. I than laid down for a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emily

I woke up and started to make breakfast. They weren't awake yet. I made chocolate chip pancakes, Hash browns, Eggs, and Bacon with a side of toast. I set some plates on the table and rang a bell.

They came out groggy.

"Good to see you all too!" I remarked.

"Wait! Emily? Do you know what nighloks are?" Jimmy asked.

"Nighloks?" I asked confused.

They nodded.

"Umm…Some kind of lizard or snake? It sounds slimy." I said.

They sighed and ate.

"You may have lost your memory but you can still cook!" Mickie (Mia) said.

I smiled and blushed.

Some time later (around 12:58)

"Drake! Where are you! I don't need to be punched or hit for you hiding." I exclaimed. I been looking around for him.

"Woah. Emily. Who you looking for?" Marion asked entering the area.

"Drake. I can't find him. He is supposed to get pleasure hoursssssss. If he doesn't I get hit. It starts in a minute! DRAKE!" I shouted.

"They aren't here." Marion said.

"Oh. Right they are in Jail." I said.

She nodded. My head started to hurt as I tried to think about the past.

I held my head in pain.

"Emily you okay?" She asked.

"My head hurts." I cried.

"How about you go lay down?" She suggested. I nodded and she led me to my room.

I layed on the pillow and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I woke up in the room I fell asleep in. _

"_Hello?" I asked._

_A girl with blonde hair entered and she was wearing my clothes and exact same hairstyle. That's me! _

"_Hi." She said._

"Who are you?" I asked scared.

"_I am Memory." She said._

"_Explain? I am very confused." I said._

"_I am your memory. People call me Mory. I have all the memories of the past." _

"_So why can't I remember anything?" _

"_Well when the nighlok hit your head against a rock I got scared and couldn't trust you or anyone. You are supposed to protect your head. I felt like I couldn't trust you and went to defend myself."_

"_Yeah well by doing that you left me scared and I wished you never left. Besides, what are their names again?" I asked._

"_Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Serena, Ji, Logan, Abby, and Ally." She said._

"_Well do you mind helping me out. I am very lost." I said. She laughed and nodded. We hugged and she fell into me._

I woke up and looked around.

"I am Emily Ann Pirtle. Yellow samurai power ranger. Sister to Serena. Daughter to Elizabeth and Samuel. Mother to Logan, Abby, and Ally. Friend to many. I am Emily Ann Pirtle. Now it's time for a prank!" I muttered.

I walked out of the room holding my head like I was in pain.

I sat down and Jayden came over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea. I just need a cup-cake." I said. He summoned a cup cake. I ate it happily.

"Emily? You better?" Mia asked coming into the room.\

"I'm fine guys. What time is it?" I asked.

"We are not telling you the time!" Jayden exclaimed.

I got up and looked at the clock.

"It's time." I said.

They looked confused.

"I have to go and clean up for dinner. You know. Wash my hands?" I said. They smiled.

I went and washed my face and hands. I came back and dinner was on the table. We started to eat.

I quickly put my fork down. I started to feel sick.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Mory. What is going on?" I moaned sitting against the door.

"Emily! You okay!" I heard them shout from the other side of the door. I started to feel dizzy. I coughed up blood.

"Mory. Help…." I muttered before passing out.

Jayden

We saw blood drip out from the bottom of the door. Emily! No!

We opened the door and blood was everywhere.

Emily was passed out of the floor, covered in blood. She wasn't breathing.

I checked for a pulse as Kevin called 911. No pulse.

I was mentally crying but I kept trying to get her back to us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Wow. This is my longest story I believe. Yep! It is!)

Jayden

We waited in the hospital.

A doctor came out.

"Emily?" They asked.

We got up and walked over.

"We are sorry to inform you but Emily has passed away. She has been poisoned. She seems to have some Window cleaner like symptoms but isn't window cleaner." The doctor said.

I froze instantly. Emily is dead. Gone. Nothing but a memory. How come it all seems so fake. Why?

We went into her room. She looked pale. The girls came out from the bathroom they have been in and saw their mom.

They climbed onto her bed.

"Mommy. Wake up! No sleepy time!" Abby said. I grabbed them off the bed.

"Wave bye to mommy." I said trying not to cry. The girls weren't crying. They didn't no what was going on. Everyone else had tears in their eyes.

"Why? We just got here." Logan said.

"Well….She isn't awake. She isn't here." I said slowly.

"She is right there!" They cried.

"No. She isn't alive. She is umm….dead." I said.

"What's dead?" Ally asked.

"Dead is when someone is not moving or talking or anything. They aren't alive." Mia stepped in.

We headed home. I went straight to my room and closed the door with a slam. I was alone. I could cry. And that I did. She was very precious. I don't know what I will do. When I was a child I been taught to never show emotions, that nighlok will eventually catch on and learn your weaknesses, but maybe I should have showed Emily I cared about her more than I let on. The time she was kidnapped by Drew, Drake and Drew was the worst times of my life. This has it beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Funeral

Jayden

Today was the day of Emily's funeral. We were all dressed up. Crying on the inside.

When we got to the funeral we saw her picture. She had her hair in braids and had a smile on her face. She looked happy. I recognized this picture. We took it of her 3 weeks before she went missing originally. Ahh the memories. So happy. But now we can't have anymore. Because she has been poisoned. She took our happy times with her.

The girls were dressed in black dresses. Logan was upset. Abby and Ally didn't know what was going on. We opened the coffin. The body wasn't there! Emily! She is alive! But where?

Emily

I woke up in a dark room. I saw a girl. She looked frightened.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alexis." She muttered in fear.

"I'm Emily. Do you know who took us?" I asked.

"A girl with black hair. She had a creepy smile and was going to bail out some boys." She said in fear.

Time Skip

20 months later

I am now cradling my ten month old daughter, Brielle. Brielle Alexis Pirtle. Alexis was my friend.

I been beaten again. It didn't matter. As long as Bree was safe. Her and her brothers.

Collin Vincent Pirtle- blondish hair with green eyes.

William Daniel Pirtle- brown hair with brown eyes.

Bree is the oldest. She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Bree than Collin. Then William.

Alexis is going to adopt the boys if we ever get out of here. She has had 2 miscarriages. My daughter and sons are Drake's child. I am letting Alexis adopt Collin and William. Only because I can't handle 6 kids. 4 I can handle if I get some help but Alexis is 20 and wants 2 sons. I am giving her mine.

I started to hear a car drive up.

I heard the door open. I hugged Bree closer.

"Hey honey." I heard a familiar voice say.

Mike!

William started to cry.

Alexis quickly handed me Collin and grabbed William. But then the door swung open to reveal 2 terrified teenage girls and 3 babies. Oh boy. Mike must be shocked.

Mike turned around to face Kiki. She looked and acted shocked.

"You had her this whole time. You! UGH!" He snapped at her. He came in and helped me up. He went to Alexis and helped her up. He helped us both outside. GLORIOUS SUN! He called the cops and we left.

"Emily. It will be okay. Next time you get kidnapped though please leave a note that you will be coming back with children." He said. I sighed and nodded.

I had one miscarriage before I had the triplets. Josh, another guy who hit us and slept with us, hit us to cause a miscarriage. He never needed a 'twerp' to ruin his life is how he put it.

"Emily. Do you want to speak to Mia?" He asked.

They are still all together?

I nodded. He grabbed his phone just as moogers came out of a gap.

"Emily. Run home! Take them with you. I will deal with them. Just go!" He ordered. I nodded and me, Alexis and the kids ran towards the Shiba house. Mike came in a few minutes later.

"Are you going to come in?" Mike asked.

I shook my head no. I was scared.

He grabbed our hands and took us inside.

"Hey! Everyone! Look who I found!" He shouted.

Abby, Ally, Logan, Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Ji, And Serena ran in.

They stared at me. I waved.

"EMILY!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Mommy!" Logan shouted. Abby and Ally should be 5 and Logan 8.

"Careful. I came with 3 packages." I said. Alexis nodded.

"Who are you?" Ally spoke.

"Ally. It's me. Your mom." I said.

"Our mommy is dead. Jayden told us." Abby said.

"Oh really now?" I said. They nodded.

"Girls I told you that 1 year ago. We all thought she was dead. Obviously she is alive. This is your mom." Jayden said.

I remember that. I remember coughing up blood then dyeing.

"It is mom!" Logan said amazed. I smiled.

"How about you 3 meet your little sister and your little brothers. Your brothers are going to visit but are going to live with Alexis." I explained.

"We have little siblings now?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah…. Brielle, Collin, and William." I said.

"YAY! I AM NO LONGER THE BABY!" Ally exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"You are never leaving by yourself. Clearly they want you!" Jayden exclaimed I nodded.

"I am just happy to be home. Honestly. You guys are my family. And the three little kids and now the babies. I am no longer ever getting pregnant again! So yeah….no more kids coming from me. Mia would you like to adopt a kid?" I said sarcastically.

"I got enough time dressing up Logan, Abby, and Ally." Mia said.

"Yeah! One time we dressed up as princesses and another time she made us wear makeup!" Logan exclaimed.

"Really? Makeup?" I said looking at Mia sort of upset.

"Hey look at your little demons. They were playing in my makeup. Well the twins were so I put it on properly." Mia said.

I smiled and hugged the girls. Then for the first time in a long time hugged the boys. My life was complete. I had my best friends and children.


End file.
